Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam (soundtrack)
Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam is the official soundtrack of the film with the same name. The soundtrack was released on August 10, 2010, following four single releases. The soundtrack received mixed reviews. However, it debuted at #3 on Billboard 200 album charts with over 41,000 copies sold in the first week. Track listing #"Brand New Day" Demi Lovato 3:21 #"Fire" Matthew "Mdot" Finley 3:02 #"Can't Back Down" Demi Lovato 3:20 #"It's On" Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam cast 4:02 #"Wouldn't Change a Thing" Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas 3:23 #"Heart and Soul" Jonas Brothers 2:57 #"You're My Favorite Song" Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas 2:15 #"Introducing Me" Nick Jonas 3:07 #"Tear it Down" Matthew "Mdot" Finley and Meaghan Martin 3:29 #"What We Came Here For" Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam cast 4:16 #"This is Our Song" Demi Lovato, Joe Jonas, Nick Jonas and Alyson Stoner 2:58 #"Different Summers" Demi Lovato 3:26 (BONUS TRACK) #"Walkin' in My Shoes" Matthew "Mdot" Finley and Meaghan Martin 2:50 (BONUS TRACK) #"It's Not Too Late" Demi Lovato 3:33 (BONUS TRACK) #"Rock Hard or Go Home" Iron Weasel 2:58 Singles *'Can't Back Down' "Can't Back Down" is the first single performed by Demi Lovato. The song was officially released on May 10, 2010. *'It's On' "It's On" is the second single performed by the Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam cast. On May 16, the song was released on Radio Disney, as well as a music video featuring the rival camps competing in a dance-off on Disney Channel. The song was officially released on May 18, 2010. The music video did not feature scenes from the movie unlike "Can't Back Down". Release history *'Fire' "Fire" is the third single performed by Matthew "Mdot" Finley. The song was officially released on June 24, 2010. On June 25, the song was released on Radio Disney during a Take Over with Meaghan Martin and Matthew Finley. Release history *'Wouldn't Change a Thing' "Wouldn't Change a Thing" is the fourth single performed by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas. On July 11, the song was leaked. On July 23, the song was released on Radio Disney, during a Take Over with Demi Lovato. *'Heart and Soul' "Heart and Soul" is the fifth single performed by the Jonas Brothers. The song was officially released on August 23, 2010. On August 22, the music video was released on Disney Channel. Radio Disney released the Planet Premiere for the entire Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam soundtrack on Saturday, August 7 and Sunday, August 8. Release history International singles "Eu Não Mudaria Nada Em Você", version of the song "Wouldn’t Change a Thing", was released on August 2, only in Brazil. The Dutch/Belgium version of "Wouldn't Change a Thing" was released on August 5 and August 6 on iTunes as a Digital Download. "Nu Aş Schimba Nimic" the Romanian version of "Wouldn't Change a Thing", sung by Noni Răzvan Ene and Miruna Oprea, peaked at number 66 in the Romanian Top 100. International versions Tour The tour Jonas Brothers' 2010 World Tour was a 45-day concert tour with the cast of Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam and Demi Lovato as special guests. Meaghan Martin did not participate on the tour due to filming a movie. External links * [http://tv.disney.go.com/disneychannel/originalmovies/camprock2/ Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam official website] Category:Walt Disney Records albums Category:Camp Rock Category:Camp Rock songs